


amor omnibus idem

by iwouldcurseworldsforyou



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, ace!dani, also some compulsory heterosexuality, and just complusory sexuality in general?, dani/harper is my crack!otp, you can take it from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwouldcurseworldsforyou/pseuds/iwouldcurseworldsforyou
Summary: "love is the same for all"





	

**Author's Note:**

> a friend of mine requested some ace!dani and i couldn't possibly turn her down! this is pretty short but there should be about two more parts coming! i just wanted to get the first part out because i'm impatient as hell. make sure you leave me some feedback pretty please!

dani’s thirteen when she has her first kiss.

 

her skirt hangs awkwardly off her bony hips, and the steady swish swish swish does nothing to calm her buzzing hands. each step makes her feel heavier and soon she fears she might sink into the earth’s cold grip. it’s still muddy from the spring’s morning rain, and her shoes are caked with filth. the buckles used to be shiny, bright like dimes she collects on the ground on the way to the store with her older siblings.

 

her mamá will be angry, she thinks, very distantly, gently pinging the back of her mind as the rain begins to fall again. dani doesn’t know what her family had done for these shoes, but she had be told from a young age not to ask questions.

 

things simply were or they weren’t. no inbetweens. 

 

so when luis had pulled her aside after school and thanked her for helping him with his history project, she had paused. [smile or frown]

 

when he had flushed pink after a quick flash from her white teeth and twisting hands, and then taken her hands, she froze. [run or stay]

 

dani didn’t like people touching her. even casual brushes against the hallway. [run or stay]

 

“it really meant a lot to me, daniella.” he whispered softly, so hopeful and warm. [speak or listen]

 

the words got caught in her throat but the meanings slipped through her lips and wrapped around her limbs like sticky vines. girls liked boys. boys liked girls. simple. no inbetweens. boys gave girls flowers and held their hands in the hallways and took them home to meet their parents. then they got married and had happy beautiful and healthy babies and grew old together and were buried side by side, next to their families for all to see. 

 

so dani chose.

 

and when luis leaned in she smiled and stayed and listened, but when his chapped lips met hers, she frowned and ran and spoke.

 

“goodbye luis.” she managed to stutter before the vines overtook her completely. 

 

her skirt swish swish swished all the way home, down the street and around the corner and up the steps. 

 

“what happened to your shoes?” [tell or lie]

 

“why are you so out of breath?” [tell or lie]

 

“dani, are you okay?” [tell or lie]

 

she takes her shoes off first, left then right, stands and removes her cardigan as gently as she can with shaking hands. 

 

“i’m fine. i accidentally went through the mud this morning, and i was so excited, that i ran all the way home.” [lie lie lie]

 

“you ran all the way home for pizza?” her papá  laughs.

 

“no papá. it’s luis. he’s my boyfriend now, and he kissed me after school today.”

 

her mamá  and sisters squeal and ask her a thousand questions rapid fire, and each word hits her stomach like her brother’s left hook. her papá just smiles with quiet pride. 

 

“you’re growing up, daniella. i’m so proud of you for sharing this with us.”

 

she smiles weakly and excuses herself to change out of her uniform in the quiet dark of her room upstairs. her middle sister trails behind her, ever persistent and curious.

 

“he’s tall, likes history, and his favorite sport is baseball.” dani replies absently. they’ve been classmates since he joined their school when she was in second grade. she’s never thought about kissing him before. she’s never thought about kissing anyone before. kissing, for her, was something that adults did. when other girls sighed happily after greeting their boyfriends good morning with sleepy innocent pecks to the cheek, she’d assumed they were just pretending. playing house, like they all used to do as children. 

 

“so what did it feel like, dani?” [warm or cold] [good or bad] [right or wrong]

 

she turned and smiled until it felt close enough to the truth.

 

“it felt like a fairy tale.”

 


End file.
